


Random Incident

by whenbaywaves



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Movie Fusion, Pretty Persuasion - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenbaywaves/pseuds/whenbaywaves
Summary: I love SS's performance in Pretty Persuasion (2005) so much, that somehow I think Troy, his role deserves some with AS's Brad Colbert. I didn't try to write in English this time, so bear with my not-so-Chinese Chinese?! Part 1 originally posted on LOFTER.
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Troy
Kudos: 2





	Random Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I love SS's performance in Pretty Persuasion (2005) so much, that somehow I think Troy, his role deserves some with AS's Brad Colbert. I didn't try to write in English this time, so bear with my not-so-Chinese Chinese?! Part 1 originally posted on LOFTER.

1  
Troy被一连串的短信声音打断了他的思路，他的entrepreneurship workshop方案，《注意力经济学-互联网市场的资源整合金钥匙》。这个领域是他和workshop老师聊过后才开始写的。明年开始，他每周得去参加他爸给安排的一个非常无聊的信托基金实习工作，不过他决定抓住这次机会，争取给自己吸引来第一笔货真价实的投资。在权力金钱的等级制度中一点点积累上升，已经是他爸那一代老年人的想法。  
Troy把手边的水喝光，保存文档且打印装订好。索性打开网页，把这一个月来心心念念想买的智能手机比较一番后，下单买一个来玩玩。关电脑前他看了一眼时间，便起身去洗澡换了身衣服。  
二十分钟后，他开车驶入Colbert家大门，远远地看见一个颇为熟悉的身影站在他今晚约会对象的身边。不确定什么阵势，他连忙关掉收音机，展开笑脸，放慢车速地开过去。哎，让女生等，总是不够绅士。  
然后，他看到Brad Colbert站在他姐身边，挑着眉毛瞪着他。Troy下意识地笑得更加灿烂，对Kate说，“对不起，K，着实无意让你等……”  
“No，你不会跟我姐约会……”Brad伸手示意他住嘴。  
“小混蛋，一回来就添乱……”  
“……Not today, not next week, never.” Brad忽略他姐的抗议，继续道。

闻言，Troy笑着合上嘴唇，任由Kate Colbert涨红着脸，扭着Brad的胳膊，企图把他往家里拖。

放在驾驶座前的手机又震动了一下，提示新短信。

Troy看着高大的Brad任由姐姐把他胳膊拉得老长才懒散地抬脚走了几步跟上去，似乎有着十足把握一定能搅黄了Troy的好事。他低头看了眼自己搭在方向盘上的胳膊肩膀，估量着自己和更加魁梧的Brad的差距：看来他在militery school相当如鱼得水，而自己现在的身材已够应付高中女生，甚至女大学生。  
Kate见说不动Brad，一时气结，抬手捶了他一下，而贝弗利山庄的傍晚艳阳让Troy看到Brad抬手间薄t恤下瞬间发力的背部肌肉。Troy突然想起，他和Brad两人一起砸掉骚扰同学的下贱老师的车，而受罚，只不过是2年前的事儿。他和Brad还是朋友的那几个夏天，似乎发生了很多事。但细想起来，也并没有什么特别的事情。他泡女生空下来就会和Brad碰头。Brad那时候，不是和他女朋友在一起，就是和玩机车的那帮人在一起。Brad那时说过自己想去加州理工或者麻省，也许，即使现在他还能问问他网络构架的技术细节。Troy记忆中最后一次出现Brad是他从妈妈那里知道Colbert家的儿子要去military school。当时他忙着学生会的整顿，左耳进右耳出之后，他就已把Brad当作无关紧要的陌生人；毕竟他的人生再怎么样，也不会跟个当兵的粗人扯在一起。能有什么益处呢。

以至于，他和Kate看对了眼，开始约会，都没想起来他和Brad曾经还称得上谈得来。

Kate拢了拢头发朝他走过来，翘翘的发梢很可爱。Troy连忙从车里出来，微笑地牵起她的手。Kate贴心地凑上来，亲了亲脸，客气地说，“Troy，非常抱歉，今天怕是不能跟你出去了。不过，我们家这周六下午有派对，你一定要来！”  
Troy笑了笑，“好的，我一定到。”他又亲了Kate一下准备离开，抬眼看到Brad站在不远处，双手交叉放在胸前，一副看好戏的样子，脸上挂着微微讥讽的表情。在第一个想法“Brad手臂线条非常好看”电光石火间闪现且消失之后，Troy热情地走过去，  
“Brad，回来多久了？”  
“Troy。”握住自己的手过分地用力，但Brad脸上一派轻松自在的样子。近距离一点，Troy这才注意到他极短的头发，胳膊上tanned的印子是制服的长度，和他穿的t恤不吻合，露出了一截古铜色和白色的皮肤，令人迷惑的好看。  
“那，我猜2天后我们还能见到面。”  
Brad的眼睛微微眯了一下，他嘴角扯出一个讥讽的笑容，说“再见，Troy。”

2  
大小姐Kimberly是不会承认自己站在走廊储物柜角落里偷听好友Brittany的情侣对话。  
“……我的Bree，你知道的，那个entrepreneurship workshop对我有多重要。是的，我不知道这不是一整天不回你短信的借口。但，这个，加上我爸出差回来……你能谅解，我不是超人，总有无暇顾及的时候嘛？”  
Brittany还是没有出息地哭着，似乎很伤心。  
“Bree，当初我是被美丽的你那宽广的胸怀吸引。你会理解并支持我，欣赏我的野心和冲劲。你不是个普通那种小女人。哦，Bree，别哭了，让我看你为我伤神，我真的无法原谅自己……”  
Kimberly叹了口气，她是完全听够了Troy的鬼扯，扯了扯自己刚忙于躲避他们两不小心卷皱起来的羊毛背心，潇洒地离场：至少目前Troy和Brittany的发展仍在她预料之内。

Troy从阴凉的廊厅踏入下午4点的太阳之下，看到Brad和一群他不认识的人在草坪的边缘喝着啤酒。他们有着和Brad一样的板寸，身体似乎过于活跃，总在对话过程中碰来碰去。Brad看上去属于那群人中的一员。  
“当然，真是个好派对。”等Troy打量完Brad那群朋友，他只抓到了Kate那串对话的最后几个字，连忙接上去。  
Kate发现他在走神，笑着说，“Troy别紧张。我爸在那里，你顺便跟他去打个招呼，一起把你带来的海鲜烤了。或许我们今天可以早点溜走。” 飘走前，还送了他一个调皮的wink。  
与Mr. Colbert的寒暄标准而可预测的顺利完成了，龙虾的壳在架子上从青变红，令人食指大动。“Brad！你来烤牛排！”Mr. Colbert抬手用胳膊肘擦了自己满头的汗，拍了拍Troy的肩膀，“我去拿两瓶冰啤酒来。”  
Brad抱着一袋肉，和一个有着皮条客气质的黑头发小个子一路争吵着，“……liberal dicksuck……”  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
在这次意外重聚之前，Troy并没有意识到自己对Brad有那么多的记忆，譬如，他让小个子闭嘴的那种不容置疑的不耐烦语气，是他完全不知道的。他以前认识的Brad Colbert还没有这种模式。  
面对他， Brad变得更加自控，他只冲他点了下头致意便开始准备烤牛排。  
Troy一直在火边烤得口干舌燥，于是他打算去室内避一会儿暑，看看Mr. Colbert的冰啤酒到哪里了。  
“我建议你一直呆在这里。” Brad不知道从哪里摸出两瓶啤酒，递给他。  
既然有啤酒降温，他也不打算今天和Kate干什么，和Brad盯上也没什么太大损失。  
“我以为你去的是军校，而不是童子军。”  
“平民世界更容易有备而来。” Brad似乎自我厌恶又自豪地笑了一下。  
“是 Mr. Stahhelski吧？” Brad困惑地看着他冒出一个没头没尾的问题。Troy看到他发际线上细细密密的汗珠。他舔了一下自己的嘴唇，才开口说。“那个性骚扰的混蛋，在我们学校。”  
“哦，报废了他的车。”Brad恍然大悟地微睁了一下眼睛，笑了，抬头望着天，试图回忆起名字。“叫什么……来着。他还挺斯文败类的，那个眼镜框和背带。天呐。”  
“是啊。”Troy边翻着烤物，边得意于自己渐渐让Brad放松下来。  
“但，你却成长成了一个差不多的垃圾。”Brad讥讽的表情又出现了，他边拿起旁边的烤架子边看了他一眼。  
Troy被冒犯地愣了一下，他眨了眨眼睛，仿佛反应不过来这个Brad Colbert的节奏，他勉强镇定下来，才笑着说，“你不知道所有事情。”  
“And a pussy.”确实，Troy能想象他的其他同学在这种冒犯之下，会如何暴怒甚至决定打一架。  
然而，难得的是，Troy气结得反而一笑，“你为什么要搞得那么难堪？”  
“你不知道自己有多讨厌？我可是对你有更高的期待哦。”Brad喝完了一瓶啤酒，弯腰拿起另一支。  
Troy发誓他看到了Brad衣服下腰部肌肉收缩舒张的运动。  
“你变性感了。”Troy觉得应该是在火边烤太久了，让他没过大脑就把话说出来了。“我是说，我保证不会和Kate发生任何事情，从今往后。真的。一定。而且，我有女朋友……”  
Brad似乎带着兴趣看着他试图补救刚刚的失误。“我还是低估了你。除了Brittany，你还suck dicks？”Brad说完，喝了很大一口啤酒，颇有深意地看着他。  
Troy并不是个木头人，细节也并不重要，而他明白了不管用的是什么方式，Brad多少看透了他的面具和把戏。他只需简单变通一下，也许他这次也能得到自己想要的东西。“你高估我了，Just, I could be a whore for you.”

3  
经过了三次的邀请，Brad答应等他下课之后去吃披萨。按照Troy的说法，他认识这家主人，可以做特殊的西班牙火腿芝士厚披萨。  
当Kimberly看到Brad出现在学校巴士站旁边的咖啡店等人的时候，她就基本验证了自己的假设，虽然多少失策了，但是她也不看好这俩，希望他们在互渣彼此中毁了对方吧。

当晚在抽插的过程中，Brad突然想起，就问到：“你甩Brittany什么借口？”  
闻言，Troy把爽到后脑勺的眼睛翻回来，抓着床单，一边哼哼吱吱地喘着气，一边企图找回些脑细胞，回道“你跟我上床，跟Kate用的什么借口？”

—-完——


End file.
